


Purr Love

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cat dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: Bucky meets your cat and discovers that she has no basic knowledge of personal space





	Purr Love

“Here, welcome to my humble home,” you pushed the door open, gesturing Bucky to walk inside your apartment. He chuckled and happily followed you in, carefully taking off his shoes the second you closed the door behind you.

After a nice dinner out, you realized it was too cold outside for you to stroll along New York so you had sheepishly invited Bucky to your place. You didn’t want to part already and the compound did not allow much privacy so the former soldier did not hesitated long before agreeing, dying for some time alone with you. You guided him to the living room, not missing the sly smile on his lips when he looked around the place.

After weeks of only seeing each other outside, he finally had a glimpse of your intimacy, the you that not everybody had the chance to know. He felt privileged beyond words to be able to witness your overflowing bookshelves or the silly pictures of you and your friends on the walls.

“It’s really nice,” Bucky said, already feeling comfortable in the homy atmosphere you created here. You couldn’t help the genuine smile that crept up your lips at his words. Except for your friends, you didn’t invite many people in your home. It was like revealing a part of you that you liked keeping private. But with Bucky it was different. From the first day, you had immediately felt comfortable around him so you were more than ready for him to know all of you.

You couldn’t deny seeing him moving around your living room made your heart grow a little bigger in your chest. “Thank you, I’m happy you like it,” you chuckled, gesturing him towards the couch. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll prep that coffee I promised you.”

Bucky offered you a warm smile, the kind that made your stomach flutter, before nodding and complying. He followed you with his eyes as you left the room, his heart beating in synch with each step you took and he chuckled to himself, he got it bad. Since you and him met, he hadn’t been able to get you out of his mind.

Bucky couldn’t quite pinpoint if it was your breathtaking beauty, the soft melody of your laughter or how easy it was to be himself around you, but you had him wrapped around your little finger and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Restaurant, museum, park, you went to all the dates and every time, time had flied by with the blink of an eye.

He couldn’t get enough of how excited you were when you talked about something you were passionated about or how you always slightly nodded when he was talking, encouraging him to keep going. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he had been so talkative but he wanted you to know all of him as much as he wanted to know all of you.

The former soldier smiled dreamily as he heard you moving around the kitchen. He was almost already able to feel you sitting next to him, making his heart to skip a beat in anticipation. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the long haired, grey cat walking out of your bedroom towards him.

The feline walked to the couch and sat down right in front of Bucky for a second, eyeing him warily as he looked in direction of the kitchen in dire hope he’d see you form appear again soon. The cat observed the lovestruck look on Bucky’s face and lazily stretched before walking closer to him. She sniffed at his socks, trying to detect any unpleasant smell but except for detergent and the usual NY streets smells, nothing stood out so she decided to continue her investigation and gracefully jumped on his lap.

The sudden weight on Bucky’s thighs startled him and he looked down at his lap with wide eyes to see the fluffiest cat he had ever encountered. The grey feline was sniffing away, his pants, his shirt, anything to evaluate where Bucky had been and if he was trust-worthy.

You just had taken the two mugs and started walking out of the kitchen when you heard Bucky’s voice. “Um, doll?” he called, sounding uncertain. You frowned in confusion as you stepped in the room and, the second your eyes landed on the couch, you had difficulties holding back the heartfelt laughters at the sight playing before you.

“You okay, there?” you chuckled at Bucky’s wide eyes, his arms up in the air as your cat lifted her face towards his. His panicked eyes flew in your direction. The sight was just too hilarious, the big bad Winter Soldier was absolutely terrorized by a cat.

“What do I do?” he asked as you placed the mugs on the coffee table and sat down next to him. The second you patted your thigh, the feline looked in your direction and jumped onto your lap and placed her front paws on your chest to head butt your chin. Bucky sighed in relief, slowly letting his arms fall on his sides.

“I see you met Cat,” you chuckled, petting the cat and earning loud purring from her in return.

Bucky lips twitched in a half smile. “Cat?” he asked, unable to hide the underlying amusement in his tone. His voice caught the feline’s attention and her bright green eyes met his blue ones.

You nodded. “Yes,” you chuckled, “Bucky, meet Duchess Cat Middleton. Most people call her Duchess but I think she should allow it if you call her Cat,” you grinned, “Cat, meet Bucky.”

As if she understood what you had just said, which she obviously did because you knew she was smarter than any other cat, Cat jumped from your lap to the back of the couch and immediately head butted the back of Bucky’s head, her purring turning louder than before. Bucky froze at first, quite unsettled by the sudden display of affection Cat was showing. “Yeah, nice to meet you too,” he chuckled, suddenly relaxing when she moved to brush her head against his neck, tickling him in the process.

You couldn’t help the aghast look on your face. Yes, Cat was an affectionate pet, but never with people she only just met. Yet, here she was, purring away and desperately trying to get the former soldier’s attention. A heartfelt giggle ran past your lips when she started chewing on his hair, using it as some kind of toy. “Cat, enough. Not the hair,” you chuckled, you gently pushed her away for her to let go of Bucky’s hair. “Sorry about that.”

You offered Bucky an apologetic smile, ignoring Cat deadly glare on you as you gently brushed Bucky’s long locks to put them back into place. Your soft touch sent a shiver up his spine and he didn’t miss the endearing shade of pink that crept up your cheeks when he smiled your way. “It’s alright. She’s quite cute even if she doesn’t know much about personal space,” he chuckled, placing his hand on your thigh.

Your breathing hitched but your tried very hard not to show it. Your hand was still in his hair when you laughed heartily. “That she doesn’t, but only with people she likes so consider yourself lucky.”

Bucky’s smile widened as his eyes gently roamed your face before landing to your lips. It had barely been twenty minutes since you last kissed, yet it somehow felt like an eternity. “Oh, I know I’m the luckiest,” he said softly before looking back up to your eyes. The soft giggle that fell off your lips shot straight through him.

“Smooth talker,” you whispered, slowly leaning in your direction.

“Truth speaker,” he retaliated, quirking a playful brow before sealing your lips together, feeding on your laughters tickling his lips.

_________

After that night, Bucky ended up being more than a regular visitor, spending the night over every time he knew he didn’t have a mission the next day. Your entire apartment and your general presence was enough for him to feel at home. He moved effortlessly around your home, even surprising you with his cooking skills when he knew you would be working a little later.

And if you absolutely adored having Bucky around and feeling so comfortable with you, what you preferred was seeing him with Cat. The first day was a bit awkward with Bucky not being use to your cat’s little care for personal space but now these two were inseparable. When you left the room, you could hear Bucky talking to Cat every time she meowed at him. As if they were having a conversation, she always answered him back.

You once even witnessed them having an argument. “Duchess, enough,” Bucky said while fixing you a cup a tea as the cat desperately meowed for his attention, relentlessly curling herself around his legs.

You quirked a brow at him from your stool. “Since when do you call her Duchess?” you asked him, unable to hide your surprise. Bucky huffed in answer.

“Since she ate my salmon while I was picking up a call from Steve a lunch,” he mumbled, placing your mug on the counter. He didn’t miss the way you bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing, especially when Cat jumped on the counter to rub herself against Bucky’s chest.

The former soldier sighed, clearly feeling his anger flying off the window. “I think it’s her way to say she’s sorry,” you giggled when Cat lifted herself on her back legs to head butt Bucky’s chin, her purr filling the room and covering your boyfriend’s mumbling. It didn’t take long for Bucky to reach for her, scratching the back of her ear. These two were now completely inseparable.

You didn’t count how many times you had caught them napping together and rare were the times when Bucky didn’t arrive with a little toy or treat for Cat. “I saw that on TV, they say cats love them,” he once explained with a bashful smile as the feline curled around his legs, begging for the treat. 

You quirked a brow and placed your fists on your hips, “oh yeah, and what about girlfriends, what do they love?” you teased, faking annoyance. Bucky’s lips twitched into a playful smirk before pulling your favorite flower from the inside pocket of his jacket.

“Girlfriends like flowers and being told they’re pretty,” smoothly, he snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, earning a surprised gasp from you. “Have I told you how beautiful you looked today, doll?”

You giggled heartily, taking the perfect flower he was holding between you two. “Not today, no. But you told Cat she was while fixing her breakfast this morning so I’m kinda jealous now,” you pouted, holding back a laughter when Cat meowed loudly to Bucky showing more affection towards you than her.

He gasped, faking offense, “oh my god, that is preposterous! My apologizes, doll. Let me make it up to you,” he said smoothly, his lips hovering a few inches from yours, close enough so his breathing was fanning over your lips in the most taunting way. You felt yourself melting against him like every time he shot that little smirk or batted his eyelashes at you.

“I’m listening,” you whispered against his lips, happy that Bucky was holding you because you felt your knees going a little weak.

“I’m going to show you,” his smirk widened and, before you could react, he picked you up from the back of your thighs so you could wrap your legs around his waist, making you squeal in surprise. His lips were on yours in no time as he walked you both to the bedroom. After placing you carefully on the bed, he made sure to throw at Cat her treat before closing your door. He had some making up to do.

________

Bucky was now living with you. It had been a slow process but now he Bucky had his own side of the closet, his own shelf in the bathroom and you even tolerated one gun in the apartment, just in case, but you refused to know where it was hidden —though you had found a knife while flipping the mattress the week before.

You both had fallen into that comfortable and reassuring routine. That routine everybody dreaded but that you two worshipped because it meant stability. Nothing beat coming home to Bucky cooking for you or watching some tv, catching up on your day over diner and a quiet evening with his head on your lap while you played with his hair. To Bucky it meant peace, safety, love.

Like tonight after you took a long bath. You slid yourself between the sheets and pressed your warm body against his as he tried to read something he randomly picked on your bookshelf. You didn’t bother put clothes on, the plan you had in mind not requiring any. And, without looking up from his book, Bucky automatically lifted his arm for you to press your body against him like you always did.

He quirked his brow when he felt your naked chest against his skin and your lips finding his neck. His hand automatically travelled down your back and a satisfied smile crept up your lips when you felt his chest rumble at the lack of fabric covering you. You let your fingers dance on his chest, slowly creeping down to slide under the covers, humming in content as you placed open mouthed kisses to his neck.

You felt his body tensing and his breathing hitching in anticipation. “Doll, we can’t,” Bucky hissed as your fingers had just reached the elastic band of his boxers.

“Yes, we can,” you mumbled against his skin, letting your tongue tracing the side of his neck, not missing how his entire body throbbed at the playful touch. “Come on baby,” you sighed.

The low growl coming from the back of Bucky’s throat shot straight through you. You slid one of you leg in between his when he suddenly stopped you, placing his hand on your thigh. “Wait!” You frowned in confusion at the almost panic in his voice and it was when you looked down that you understood.

Between his legs you found Cat, flat on her back, spread-eagled, clearly already into a deep slumber. You chuckled and looked back up at Bucky who was smiling sheepishly at you. “Are you telling me that you’d rather have this pussy between you legs than this one?” you giggled, pointing in your direction, the situation too adorable to really piss you off.

Bucky let out a heartfelt laughter, “put that way, it sounds terrible. But look at how peacefully she’s sleeping!” he argued, pointing at the sleepy feline.

You snorted and shook your head in disbelief, “I can’t believe I’m getting cock-blocked by my own cat,” you sighed. You let yourself fall back against Bucky, your head on his chest. You felt his low chuckle more than you actually heard it before he pulled you closer to him.

“M’sorry,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. A soft smile tugged at your lips and you titled your face to look at him.

“Don’t be, it’s kinda cute,” you chuckled, gently pecking his lips. “I love you, even if you turned into a crazy cat dad.” The heartfelt laughters that you earned from him made your lips widen against his. Yes, you were totally fine with your comfortable routine because you were surrounded with the best people.


End file.
